GunDam Vendettapart 2
by crysis yamamoto
Summary: part 2 of vendetta


The characters in this story and concept does not belong to me they are not my creations they belong to the copyrighted company who created the Gundam franchise the only thing that is of my hands is the storyline

The characters in this story and concept does not belong to me they are not my creations they belong to the copyrighted company who created the **Gundam** franchise the only thing that is of my hands is the storyline.

Gundam Vendetta-in the new world of gundam seed takes place three years after the war between Zaft and the alliance and the archangel. Shin and Luna Maria escape to earth together in search for a knew life, Luna has moved on past what happened but shin still haves nightmares of the senseless battles, the endless deaths and the loss of his perfect world and the death of chairman durandle, his captain Talia Gladys,and rei one of his good friend. soon unable to cope with the pain of what happened revenge settles in shin's heart and he takes off with a sky grasper and brakes into the Zaft military base and high jacks a new type nsd 00-97 codename reaper and heads out to destroy who he thinks is to blame for his illness, athrun, cagali, kira, lacus, the archangel and orb it self/

orb now retaining it's former glory thanks to the help of cagali and her friends has returned to being a neutral country but still has a military program including the archangel kira, and athrun are soldiers still. athrun and cagali are now married and lacus and kira are parents. What will the outcome of this battle be like, will shin regain his life back, will their be another war?, is someone behind the scenes pulling the strings? Find out in Gundam-Vendetta.

(Scene)-a small house on the country side of earth ,Luna Maria in the kitchen making breakfast the sound of grease boiling can be heard-shin laying in the bed sleep tossing and turning in his sleep groaning as if unable to wake from his nightmare-

Shin-no…you…y-you don't understand….he's…he's here to help us…don't do thi…don't do this athrun

-Luna Maria enters-

Luna-shin….are…are you ok?

Shin-leans up fast sweating and out of breathdon't kill his dream!!

Luna-flinches as she hears his outburst…a-are you ok shin?

Shin-oh…Luna. it's you…yeah I'm ok now…

-shin gets up wearing nothing but kaki pants he heads into the bathroom as he stares at himself in the mirror he has flashback of his epic dream. he turns on the fosit of the sink he's standing over and splashes some water on his face and says to him self" just a dream" and exits the bath room.

Luna-you had another dream?sits on the bed …

Shin-Huh?...oh, yeah…

Luna-same one?

Shin-yeah…their. getting longersighs hard and holds his head in both handsI'm so sick of it…

Luna-oh shincrawls over to shin on the bed and wraps her arms around him comforting him stroking his headshhh…its ok

Shin-quietly sobs in Luna's chestthey took it Luna…they took our perfect world….

Shin calms and he and Luna walk into the kitchen and begin to have breakfast. as shin puts on the act that he is ok he eats his breakfast giving a soft but fake smile at Luna the truth is that the anger in his heart is overwhelming him. These thoughts run through his mind.

Shin-(to himself)-they got away with it...those...those bastards!...I cant let them get away with this...if I don't do something...his dream will disappear completely...it's because of them war exists!...because of them...my sister...NO!, never again I have to protect what I now have!...looks at Luna

Luna-looks back and smiles

Shin-smiles also(to himself) that does it...I "will"! Do something

Shin and luna continue their breakfast but secretly shin plots a plan to take back his dream of living in perfect peace and taking revenge on the ones who took it away in the first place starting with kira...else where newly weds and newly parents are having dinner together.

Scene-the dining room of a large house in orb-lacus, kira, athrun, cagali, and two children sitting at a long table-cagali and athrun sitting on one side- kira and lacus sitting on the other with the children.

Athrun-it's good to see you to againsmiles looking at kira

Lacus-it's good to see both of you as wellsmiles sweetly

Cagali-we're sorry we don't have any company for your little ones yet

Athrun-gulps louduh yet?

Lacus-oh its fine, they entertain themselves

Kira-laughs at athrun

Cagali-so hows is motherhood?

Lacus-not to bad looking at the father

Kira-huh?

Athrun-points and laughs a kira

-Cagali and lacus laugh-

Lacus-hows things with orb?

Cagali-their good, sence...you know ended the nation has been on it's way to recovering to its former glory...

Kira-that's what you wanted isn't it?looks at cagali

Cagali-yes but lately...certain things have been on my mind...

Lacus-like what?

Athrun-she means shin..

Kira-oh...looks down

Lacus-has there been any word of his where a bout's?

Athrun-no...luna either...

Lacus-I see

Boy-pulls on lacus's shirtmommy?. Who's shin?

Lacus-looks at her sona great warrior darling...smiles and pats her sons head

Cagali, kira, lacus, and athrun finish eating and then go their separate ways; athrun and cagali jump into their car and make their way back to the Arthur mansion on the way athrun and casgali have this conversation..

(scene)-cagali and athrun driving down a road-athrun driving cagali passenger-night

Athrun-so..uh…what did you mean?

Cagali-what are you talking about?looks at athrun

Athrun-well…you told lacus we wouldn't have children "yet"

Cagali-smiles and chucklesyes I believe I did..

Athrun-so..you uh..want children?blushes slightly

Cagali-gigglesoh athrun your turning red…it's not like we haven't been intimate together you know

Athrun- yes. I know but just the same….I would just like to know

Cagali-yes…I would athrun..and I want you to be the father

Suddenly athrun stops the car caught off guard and his shocked to get embraced and kissed very passionately, as athrun releases the kiss he whispers in her ear "I love you"

(scene)-the kitchen of a small cottage in the country side of earth-shin packing a bag of materials-night

-Luna Maria enters-

Luna-you're leaving?...

Shin-yeah…stops looking away from her then goes back to packing

Luna-looks like its far, can I go?looks at him sadly but hopingly

Shin-no…I'm sorry…

Luna-I see…are…are you coming backsniffs and wipes the tears off her face

Shin-stops and walks over to Luna and kisses her and breaks the kiss I promise ill come back…understandholds her face in his hands

Luna-sniffs again and nods

Shin-bye…..

Luna-b-bye…

Shin picks up the bag and heads out of the house and not to far from the house there's a sky grasper shin gets in it and takes of to only he and god know where. Soon his plans are revealed and he comes apon an abandoned earth base as he lands he hops out quickly and heads into the base he comes to the front door he blows the dust off of the panel and opens the door and he runs in he follows the maze of hallways to the hanger there he finds what he has come here for.

Shin-walks across the support beam in front of the mechso…that's the reaper….it will do…ill show them …that durandle was right…and ill start by making an example out of orb!


End file.
